Pigeontail
: 'Pigeontail '''is a blue-grey tabby tom with silvery copper eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Waspstar's Quest :Coming soon. Stormstar's Fury :Coming soon. In the Main Series Book One :Marble and his sister, Shelly, watch a wild cat they had never seen before wander past their garden. Curious about this stranger, Shelly decides she’s going to follow him. Her brother attempts to dissuade her, but Shelly is too stubborn to listen. Marble eventually gives up and joins her. They follow the mysterious red tom into the forest. However, the kits can’t keep up with the cat and end up lost. Marble's sister attempts to hunt a mouse. She pounces but the mouse races away. The kittypet siblings are surprised by the cat they’d been following, who enters the clearing with the mouse clutched in his jaws. :He asks them if they had ever eaten mouse before, which Shelly and Marble hadn't. The tom lets them try it and Marble is surprised by how good it tastes. After they finish the mouse, the three cats talk for some time. They learn the tom's name is Waspstar. He tells them about his duty to start a clan. Marble doesn't seem that interested. Shelly asks him if they could join his clan, desite her brother's disagreement. Waspstar wrinkles his nose at the idea. He tells them about the dangers and struggles of living in the wild, but also the pride and precious moments that come with it. He explains that they shouldn’t dive nosefirst into it, especially if they had doubts now, and that he’ll return them to their twoleg nest. :As they near the twoleg nest, Waspstar finally says that he’d let them join, but only after they’ve thought it through and truly made up their mind. They would not be able to live with a paw in both worlds and would have to leave their kittypet life behind if they wanted to be a clan cat. Waspstar tells them that he’ll return in next sunhigh, where he’ll listen to their answer. He leaves the young cats to their own devices. :Marble does not think it's a good idea. He asks his sister what she thinks. To his shock, Shelly has already made up her mind that she's going to join Waspstar's clan. She tells Marble that she's going to go whether he comes along or not. Marble is distraught by this. He doesn't want his sister to leave. He becomes more open to the idea of joining the clan, but he's unsure whether he truly wants to leave the comfort of his home or not. However, that night, Marble realizes that what truly felt like home was warmth of his sister's back against his as they slept that night. He finally makes up his mind and decides he will join the clan with Shelly. :The next day, Waspstar returns with another cat. He explains that he’d found some cats who'd like to try living as a clan, and that the cat he brought along knew the territory well. The black tom is friendly and introduces himself as Raven. Waspstar hears out Shelly and Marble's answers and respects their decision to join him. They trek through the forest, making way towards SunClan's makeshift camp. :''More coming soon... Trivia *Pigeontail and his sister are the first official apprentices of SunClan. *Robinstar and Pigeontail are both named after birds. *His name was Pigeonpelt before it was changed to Pigeontail. *His kittypet name used to be Max. *He used to be a Siamese cat. Kin 'Siblings: ' : Robinstar (living) Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:SunClan Cat Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Mentors